<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ready as I'll ever be (Fma Addition) by SkyFallSlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626687">Ready as I'll ever be (Fma Addition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallSlayer/pseuds/SkyFallSlayer'>SkyFallSlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EdLust, Gen, Homunculus Edward Elric, I have no idea why i wrote this, No Slash, Other, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Songfic, and I guess a crackfic?, and bonding, enjoy i guess, homunculus au, just family love, maybe? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallSlayer/pseuds/SkyFallSlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's near death experience in the mine shaft turns out differently. In this timeline, Ed actually dies and is turned into a homunculus and is now working with the Fuhrer to stop the coup d’etat. Meanwhile, Team Mustang splits up to stop the promise day from happening and avenge Ed’s “death”, not realizing he’s alive. </p><p> </p><p>  <b>-A parody of “Ready as I’ll ever be”-</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric, Edward Elric &amp; Ling Yao, Edward Elric &amp; Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric &amp; Roy Mustang, Edward Elric &amp; Team Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ready as I'll ever be (Fma Addition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tbh, I think this self isolation is getting to me. I don’t know why I wrote this. I got bored and listen to this song way to much while I was looking at homunculus Au's online, and eventually I came up with this. Enjoy my “masterpiece” (Lol).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was going to meet up with Roy and the others. She finally managed to slip away from her new commanding officer, the Fuhrer himself; Or Aka, the homunculus: Wrath. She hurried away, ignoring as the other soldiers rushed around her, not knowing she was about to “betray” them. She walked normally, but there was a slight push of a quick pace behind each step she took, as she made her way to the secret base in the sewers.</p><p>Suddenly the lights flickered off, the lit hallway becoming dark in an instant. She immediately grabbed her gun, holding the barrel out as her sherry eyes looked around the now empty hall she took to escape. She kept herself calm, even when she felt the air around her get cooler, making the hair on her body stand up, lacing her skin with goosebumps.</p><p>She swore she heard someone speaking in a low whisper, trying to get her to flinch. She also swore she heard a laugh and the scraping of someone’s fingernails against the white walls. It was getting on her nerves. She couldn’t see anybody, not even when she walked around in a full circle.</p><p>The sound of a door opening is what made her finally flinch slightly. It was one of the office doors next to her, creaking open in a taunting like way. She pointed the barrel, looking inside the pitch black room, seeing no one yet again. Her forehead became etched with lines, confused on what’s going on. Was it a trick? A prank to scare her? Or… did the Fuhrer know she was gone, and was sending his fake son, Pride, after her? </p><p>She bit the inside of her cheek, opening her mouth slightly to speak…</p><p>Until something appeared by her feet, pushing her inside the office at a pace she could not react to. She fell face first, the door shutting behind, locking. The blonde wasted no time to get up and draw her gun again, letting her eyes scan and adjust to the dark room.</p><p>“Who’s there? Show yourself. There’s no point in hiding.” Riza said, using her usual stoic tone. </p><p>Silence was given, but not long afterwards when her vision started to adjust, she saw a silhouette of someone leaning against a desk. Someone dressed in all black, showing off their arms and tall boots, but still hid their face in the darkness. </p><p>Riza spoke again. “Show yourself. Who are you, and what do you want from me? Did the Fuhrer send you?” She asked.</p><p>The figure chuckled. “Something like that.” It said.</p><p>Riza paused, that feminine voice sounding familiar. <i>“That voice… it sounds like-” She thought.</i></p><p>“We seriously have got to stop meeting at gunpoint like this, Lieutenant.” It replies. </p><p>The person steps forward to give the sniper a better look. It’s body belonged to a man, his golden hair floated freely with purple eyes boring into Riza’s; and a cherry red tattoo was seen on his chest through the low cut shirt. But Riza wasn’t quite sure what shocked her more, that this was the dead homunculus Lust or that this person was-</p><p>“E-Edward?” Riza croaked, eyes widened. </p><p>The homunculus smirked and shrugged. “I guess you could say that…. But, little Edward’s gone and has been replaced by <i>me</i>, Lust.” They said. Their voice sounded like Lust’s seductive voice, but still had Ed’s sarcastic tone hidden under it.</p><p>“No… But… Ed’s dead… <i>NO, You’re dead!”</i> Riza yells, frowning as she pointed her gun straight at them with more force.</p><p>“True. That Colonel of yours ended me for good, but, you know, the homunculus can be reborn.” They chuckle. “You should be happy Lieutenant, without me he would be <i>dead.</i> That mine shaft killed him, and I brought him back. Plus, I even gave the boy his limbs back, so that's something to be proud of.”</p><p>“Where’s Ed?! What did you do to him?” Riza keeps her cold stare on them.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything to him, he was already pretty beat up when I took over. So I guess you could say he’s… sleeping.” EdLust replies, grinning. “Frankly, he has no idea that I’m here with you. Isn’t that sad?”</p><p>The homunculus took a step forward, and Riza cocked her gun.</p><p>“Get the hell out of Edward!!” Riza demands, tears pricking her eyes.</p><p>EdLust pause to laugh. “Oh, Really? How are you going to do that? Shoot me like you did back then? Face it Lieutenant, you can’t do it, can you?” Riza held her gun a bit tighter, trying to hold her glare but it was slipping. “But… who knows! The ever-so-serious Lieutenant Hawkeye might have the guts to shoot me! So go ahead, try it. I’ll give you a free pass… I dare you.” </p><p>Their eyes darken, as they licked their lips in a seductive way. Eyeing the woman like she was their prey, which in a way, she was.</p><p>Riza stares into those purple eyes that don't belong on the boy’s face. She swallows, her finger twitching on the trigger trying to pursue herself to do so. But no matter how hard she told herself it was <i>Lust,</i> All she saw was Edward; the boy she came to love so very much, that it broke her heart when it was reported that he died in a mineshaft up north. She needed to pull the trigger, to stall the homunculus so she could get away. However, she couldn’t do it. She was afraid she was going to hurt her little boy.</p><p>EdLust stares at Riza, waiting to see she’ll pull the trigger, but she never did. They smiled, taking another step forward to swipe the gun out of the woman’s hand. Riza gasps softly with sadness, betrayal, and confusion mixed in her eyes at once. </p><p>“Can’t do it, can you? I look too much like him?” They said, chuckling. “Pathetic.” </p><p>Riza burst into tears as her wrist was suddenly pinned to the wall, before they were trapped with alchemy. Her brown eyes look to see alchemy light dancing off their fingertips.</p><p>“Oh, Look at that, the boy’s ability still lies on.” Another chuckle. “What fun. I’ve never got to be an alchemist before.” </p><p>They walked over to switch the lights on while laughing.</p><p>“What are you planning on doing?” Riza asked, through her tears. </p><p>“You’ll see.” </p><p>“I’ll see what?!”</p><p>“Shh.” They make a shushing gesture. “You’ll see.”</p><p>Some say that they could hear music playing from somewhere.</p><p>
  <i>They smiled</i>
</p><p><b>EdLust:</b><br/>
<i>“Any Moment now, Lieutenant.”</i></p><p>
  <i>Riza stares wide eyed as they come to stand in front of her.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>EdLust:</b><br/>
<i>“Believe me, I know… I’ve sunk pretty low,”</i><br/>
<i>Lust gesture to her new body.</i><br/>
<i>“But what I’ve done, he deserves.”</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Riza:</b><br/>
<i>“Edward!”</i>
</p><p>
  <b>EdLust:</b><br/>
<i>“Quiet!”</i><br/>
<i>They show Riza their claws as a warning.</i><br/>
<i>“I’m the bad guy? Oh, that’s fine. The fault is all mine and some justice at last will be served.”</i><br/>
<i> start walking towards a window.</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Riza:</b><br/>
<i>“Ed, Please listen! Wake up!”</i>
</p><p><b>EdLust:</b><br/>
<i>“Now it’s time to step up or it’s time to back down, and I think you know the answer for me!”</i><br/>
<i>They peek open the curtain, looking out into the city.</i><br/>
<i>“Cause I’ll stand up and fight! Cause I know that we’re right. Because, I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready! Ready as I’ll ever be.”</i><br/>
<i>They smirk.</i><br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Standing below the surface was Roy and his remaining men. </p><p>“What’s taking the Lieutenant so long?” Fuery asked to Roy who was checking his pocket watch. </p><p>The plan was that the four of them were going to meet up with Lieutenant Catalina and a couple other soldiers, but it seems like their sniper was going to be late.</p><p>Roy sighs. “She’s never late…” He said, closing his watch. “We might have to move on without her.” </p><p>“Are you sure that’s wise, boss?” Breda asked.</p><p>“It’s our only choice. Besides, Hawkeye knows where we’ll be so it won’t be a problem if we have to leave early. Understood?” They nodded without hesitation. “Good.”</p><p>
  <b>Roy:</b><br/>
<i>“Now it’s time to rise up! Or it’s time to stand down! And the answer is easy to see. And I swear on this war! If you’re in, get on board. Are you ready?”<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b>Fuery:</b><br/>
<i>“I’m Ready!”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i><b>Breda:</b><br/>
<i>“We’re Ready!”</i> </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <b>Fuery &amp; Breda:</b><br/>
<i>“We’re Ready!”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Roy looks down the long tunnel to leave, worried for Riza, but they have to get moving or they’ll miss their chances.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i><b>Roy:</b><br/>
<i>“Ready as I’ll ever be.”</i></i><br/>
.<br/>
.
 </p><p>Just outside of Central, standing at the edge of the woods are Alphonse, GreedLing, Lan Fan, and Fu. Along with a couple Human-chimeras they met along the way.</p><p>“So… This is the day?” Fu asked.</p><p>Al nods. “Yes. It’s what me and brother tried to stop, along with Colonel Mustang and his team.” He replies, sadly.</p><p>“Ed would have been proud of what you’re doing.” Ling said, taking control over the body he shared with a homunculus.</p><p>“He would have… but he also would have been worried for me going into a war like this.” </p><p>Ling smiles. “That sounds like something Edward would do.” His smile quickly faded as he put on a more serious face.</p><p>
  <b>Ling:</b><br/>
<i>“Are you quite sure we can do this?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Al perks up, clenching his fists with determination.</i>
</p><p><b>Al:</b><br/>
<i>“Together we will guarantee!”</i><br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
EdLust twirls with a loose strain of Riza’s hair.</p><p>
  <b>EdLust:</b><br/>
<i>“I’ll make sure they see me!”</i>
</p><p>Riza’s eyes widened when she realized that they meant Roy and the others on the coup d’etat. They’ll be so heartbroken when they find out Ed’s been turned into a homunculus.</p><p>“No…” She whispers, painfully<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p><b>Al:</b><br/>
<i>“I’ll prove that they need me…”</i></p><p>Him and the others started marching into the city.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
<b>Fuery:</b><br/>
<i>“Now it’s time to redeem!”</i></p><p>
  <b>Roy:</b><br/>
<i>“Or we have to resolve.”</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Breda:</b><br/>
<i>“But the outcome will hardly come free.”</i>
</p><p>“I know it won’t.” Roy said as him, the Master Sergeant, and 2nd Lieutenant started making their way down the tunnel.</p><p>
  <b>Roy:</b><br/>
<i>“I’m going to make sure I save my home and family.”</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Fuery &amp; Breda:</b><br/>
<i>“Now the line’s in the sand and our moment’s at hand!”</i>
</p><p><b>Roy:</b><br/>
<i>“And I’m ready.”</i><br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
<b>Al:</b><br/>
<i>“I’m ready!”</i></p><p><b>Greed &amp; Ling:</b><br/>
<i>“We’re ready!”</i><br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
They pinched her cheeks with their sharp fingers, drawing blood.</p><p>
  <b>EdLust:</b><br/>
<i>“Ready as I’ll ever…. Be.</i>
</p><p>Their eyes drilled into the 1st Lieutenant’s before their laugh echoed around the room, as they waited until their “prey” showed up so they could end their day with a surprise from hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weird, right? When looking at all the homunculus fan art, I noticed that there's been Lust &amp; Riza and Luststang (Roy &amp; Lust), but I never saw anyone else as Lust. Until it hit me... Why not Lust &amp; Ed? So that's how this fanfic was born. Since Ling ended up taking Greed, the only other homunculus left was Lust, so I decided to give her to Ed, creating EdLust.</p><p>Anyway, hoped you enjoy this, and check out my other fics that are <i>way</i> different than this one. Stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>